dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sun Goddess
The Sun Goddess is a minor character introduced in the tenth Dark Parables game, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star,'' and who reappears briefly in the thirteenth Dark Parables game, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. She is the sister of the Moon Goddess, as well as the Maiden Goddess, and a powerful (though rather reclusive) Goddess in her own right. Appearance and Personality The Sun Goddess is a beautiful woman with long, flowing blonde hair. She wears a simple, white toga dress trimmed with leather cords and an ornate golden crown. She also carries a spear crowned with a glowing sun. She appears and disappears in bright golden light, much like direct sunlight itself. The Sun Goddess is said to be temperamental but benevolent. She prefers not to interfere with humanity but has been known to make exceptions; most notably granting Princess Leda the Golden Touch and offering guidance to the Fairytale Detective during the events of ''Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. She is also protective of her little sister, the Maiden Goddess, forbidding her from interacting with the mortal world. History Like her sister the Moon Goddess, the Sun Goddess has been around since the beginning of time. Although more reclusive than her sister (this is reflected in the fact that compared to the many Moon Goddess statues and temples, Barsia is the only known place to erect ones to the sun deity), the Sun Goddess has nevertheless been revered because she gained humans the gift of fire, and is also the Patron of soldiers and blacksmiths. At some unknown time, the Sun Goddess witnessed a magic star falling near Lake Symhir as the day began and so claimed it for herself. Her sister, however, also claimed ownership of the star as the night had not yet ended and the two argued. In the end, the sisters agreed neither should have the star and broke it into pieces; one half would be hidden in Barsia and the other in Olesia. They also created a magical barrier between the two lands to ensure no living creature could find and claim the star. When the Maiden Goddess came to her sisters pleading for help in finding her lover's shadow, the deities searched day and night before they found it. The shadow, however, was too powerful and nearly destroyed the sisters in their first fight. Eventually, the Sun and Moon Goddesses created the Shade's lantern to contact it, and their sister shattered it with her magical glass wand. After the death of Princess Valla, her sister Leda prayed to the Sun Goddess for the gift of the Golden Touch so she could pay the price to bring her sister back. The Sun Goddess granted Leda's wish, but this blessing turned out to be a curse as Leda was now unable to touch anything or anyone without turning them into gold. Although moved by Leda's plight, the Sun Goddess could not take back something that was so easily given. Instead, she took two hairs from her golden braid and instructed the Princess to find a master craftsman to weave the hair into ribbons that would protect people from Leda's touch. After witnessing the pain caused by her well-intended gift, the Sun Goddess vowed never to interfere again. The Fairytale Detective first encountered the Sun Goddess after summoning her in the Barsia Palace garden. After relating the tragic story of the Barsia royal family, the Sun Goddess advised the Detective to "go to the place where the Queen keeps what's most precious to her. You'll find the truth among her things." Later, after the Detective had retrieved the Ancient Dagger, the Sun Goddess appeared with her sister to express confidence in the Detective's cause. During the events of Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow, the Sun Goddess was captured by the Shadow God and Guida and imprisoned in the Shadow God's tower. After being freed by the Fairytale Detective, the Sun Goddess and her sisters performed a cleansing ritual on the Shadow God, returning him to normal. When it was complete, the Sun Goddess placed her hand on his shoulder as a gesture of forgiveness. Powers and Abilities * Divine Powers: Like all Goddesses in the Dark Parables universe, the Sun Goddess is omniscient, immortal and capable of immensely powerful magic. * Sun Butterflies: Her presence can be felt and seen through golden butterflies made entirely of sunlight. These butterflies can be seen hovering in the shrine found in the Barsian Palace, as well as in King Boris's tomb when the Sun Goddess appears to the Fairytale Detective. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]:''' Being a Goddess, the Sun Goddess cannot die. Relationships * Moon Goddess (sister) * Maiden Goddess (younger sister) * Shadow God (fellow deity/former captor) * Kingdom of Barsia (patron land) * Queen Leda (former recipient of the Golden Touch) Relevant Parables '''The Fallen Star (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Once upon a time, near Lake Symhir, in the moment when the night ends and the day begins, a star fell. Not just any star, but a magic star that would grant a single wish to its owner. As it was neither night nor day, both the Sun Goddess and Moon Goddess saw it fall. "It's mine!" - said the Sun Goddess - "It fell with the first signs of daylight, and it's my domain!" "No!" - replied her sister "The darkness still hasn't faded! The night is mine and so is the star!" They agreed that it was only fair that neither have the star. So they shattered it into pieces and scattered them on both sides of the lake. One half was hidden in Barsia, and the second in Olesia. To ensure that no one would reassemble the star, they created a magic barrier across the lake that no living creature could pass through. That is how it remained until today. Magic Ribbons (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Once upon a time, there was a Princess named Leda, who was blessed by the Sun Goddess with the gift of golden touch. But what was granted as a gift became a curse to the young Princess, as she couldn't touch a thing without turning it to solid gold. She cried a sea of tears, praying to her Goddess once more to help her get rid of the gift. "What is granted cannot be taken back that easily," the Sun Goddess said. "But, fret not, because for I hear your plea." Then the Goddess took two hairs from her golden braid and said, "Take this, my child, and look for a master craftsman who can use them as a weft to craft two magic ribbons to help contain your power." The young Princess traveled the world, searching for such a master weaver. One day, in a faraway land, she found a craftsman able to weave the ribbons. Her wandering had cost her the crown but granted her the opportunity to hug her loved ones once again without a fear of turning them to gold. The First Handmaiden (from Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) The Sun and the Moon Goddesses were two of the most powerful Gods, but they had one weakness: dawn and dusk. Those were the times that their powers were the most fragile. To protect themselves, the Moon Goddess made the nights cold and the Sun Goddess blessed the morning with warm sunrays. With this, they created the first morning dew, which took the form of a beautiful new Goddess, pure and innocent as a droplet of spring water: the Maiden Goddess. The Sun and Moon Goddesses were very protective of their little sister, so they forbid her to interact with the mortal world. But, the Maiden Goddess couldn't resist the temptation. One day, she noticed a young, pure-hearted maiden in trouble, and descended from her plane, defeating the attackers. The young girl fell to her knees, swearing she would do anything for the Goddess in return for saving her life. Though she felt guilt for disobeying her sisters, the Maiden Goddess yearned to help this girl and others like her. She gently wiped the tears from the girl's face and formed a magical glass staff from them. Before she left, she told the girl: 'Then take this staff, and help those in need. I will always watch over you.' That is how she blessed her first handmaiden. Fall of the Shadow God (from Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) Centuries ago, the Shadow God lived, deeply in love with the Maiden Goddess. However, having two sides to his soul, they fought each other relentlessly. One night, his Shadow whispered to him: 'If you become strong enough, you will never have to return to the Moon'. The Shadow God ignored the evil whispers for as long as he could, but something terrible happened: he lost his own shadow. Terrified, he came to the Maiden Goddess looking for help, but as time passed, he felt his powers growing weak; even speaking was a tiresome task. And so, the Maiden Goddess called for her two sisters, the Sun and the Moon Goddesses. They searched for his Shadow day and night, and when they finally faced him, they were almost obliterated by his powers. Not long after, the divine sisters devised a plan: The Sun and Moon Goddesses created the Shade's lantern, which was able to consume the Shadow. Unable to destroy him, the Maiden Goddess used the magic glass staff and tore him to pieces, hiding each part inside a common person of Anaben. The threat was gone, but now the Maiden Goddess' beloved was no more than a husk. Trivia * Goldilocks and the Fallen Star tells us that the Sun Goddess "resides on the same star that shares her name." This likely means that she resides on the Sun and that her true name is Sol - which is both the technical name of our solar system's sun and the name of a Norse Sun Goddess who is said to be the sister of the Moon. Quotes Quotes by the Sun Goddess * "I know why you're looking for me. History troubles us both. I'll tell you what weighs on my mind." * "Leda begged the King to bring her sister back. "My child, even if there was a way to bring her back from death, the price would be too high." To comfort Leda, the King found the best craftsman in the Kingdom. He made Leda a lifelike doll, but it didn't help. She prayed for the gift of the golden touch, so she could pay the price of bringing her sister back. I granted her wish." * "After seeing what my help did to people, I decided not to interfere again." Galleries Character= gfs-sun-goddess-summoned.jpg|Summoning the Sun Goddess Gfs-sun-goddess-dialog.jpg|The Sun Goddess gfs-sun-goddess-appears.jpg|The Sun Goddess Appears Gfs-sun-moon-goddesses.jpg|The Sun and Moon Goddess Three Goddesses.jpg|Sun Goddess with her Sisters |-|Depictions= moon-sun-goddess-plaque.jpg|Moon Goddess and Sun Goddess Plaque, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Gfs-sun-goddess-statue.jpg|Sun Goddess Statue, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star gfs-sun-pendant.jpg|Sun Goddess Pendant, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star gfs-valla-sun-clock.jpg|Stained-Glass depiction of the Sun Goddess in Valla's Sun Clock, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star leda-prays-to-sun-goddess.jpg|Depiction of the Sun Goddess in a flashback, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star gfs-sun-goddess-cave-statue.jpg|Sun Goddess Statue in Caves, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Small goddess statues.jpg|Small Sun Goddess statue, Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Dp13-three-goddesses-statues.png|Trio of Goddess Statues in Anaben (Right Statue), Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow |-|Locations= gfs-sun-shrine-dim.jpg|Sun Goddess Shrine, Unlit gfs-sun-shrine.jpg|Sun Goddess Shrine TGS sun shrine.jpg |-|Artifacts= gfs-kingdoms-stone.jpg|Barsia and Olesia / Sun and Moon Stone gfs-bear-pendant.jpg|Bear Wearing Sun Goddess Pendant gfs-mark-of-the-goddess.jpg|"Mark of the Goddess" gfs-sun-moon-knight-shield.jpg|Moon and Sun Knight Shield gfs-sun-goddess-cave-plaque.jpg|Sun Goddess Plaque gfs-sun-goddess-obelisk.jpg|Sun Goddess Fire Emblem gfs-sun-goddess-symbol.jpg|Sun Goddess Gold Star gfs-sun-spear.jpg|Sun Spear gfs-sun-spear-parts.jpg|Sun Spear Parts gfs-leda-journal-open.jpg|Notes About Sun Goddess, Leda's Journal Gfs-valla-diary.jpg|Drawing of Sun Goddess Emblem in Valla's Diary Sun_Goddess_Artifact.jpg|Sun Goddess Artifact |-|Other Images= DP10 wallpaper04 1920x1080.jpg|Sun Goddess Wallpaper Gfs-stand-thumb.jpg|Sun Goddess in Trailer Video Thumbnail Dark-parables-goldilocks-and-the-fallen-star feature.jpg|Sun Goddess in Standard Edition Icon sun-goddess-difficulty.jpg|Sun Goddess on Difficulty Menu gfs-sun-goddess-charm.jpg|Sun Goddess's Dialog Charm Gold-the-falling-star.jpg|Sun Goddess on Parable Image DP10 screen-1.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Deities Category:Goddesses Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow